


Sweetheart and Rosebud (aka was that an insult?)

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Trash Talk, F/M, Flirting, Misunderstandings, Ruby Rose Being Adorkable, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Ruby Rose was really the most unexpected and frustrating thing Scarlet had to do in his first day in Vale. (Scarlet x Ruby Rose)'s ship is "Shades of Red" and (Sage x Yang Xiao Long)'s ship is called Wise Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby and Scarlet stood in Beacon Academy's courtyard together, but not  **together-together**  as Nora would mention with her relationship with Ren.

The two gradient toned red heads locked eyes with each other in an intense stare. And to explain why they were so competitive with each other was an interesting meeting of minds.

The day after the incident with Roman Torchwick and the Paladin, the rest of Sun and Neptune's team arrived from Mistral.

Sun, being the enthusiastic monkey he is, dragged the two young men to the training grounds to meet up with Teams RWBY and JNPR. Plenty of irritate comments from Scarlet and a given in silence from Sage occurred.

When the three arrived in the grounds, a crowd gathered from a spar between the Rose-Xiao Long sisters. The two girls were trading and blocking blows and gunshots like it was a choreographed dance with neither girl letting up a step. Yang had more brute strength, endurance and manoeuvrability with a lighter weapon, while Ruby was faster with a longer weapon reach. Both girls ended in a draw and cheers from the crowd erupted.

Scarlet was in way a snarky chill pepper, especially to his simian team leader. And what the monkey faunus had him meet was the shorter red head who just fought moments ago. Scarlet could say her skill with such a large, atypical weapon was impressive, but he didn't want  ** _any_**  ideas to come across to his team.

Ruby...was an energetic girl, but she had an air of shyness to her when she tried to introduce herself to him and Sage.

Scarlet thought it would a good idea to be approachable since he will be in Vale for a while, so he made the first  **BIG**  mistake of talking to the younger girl in particular...

He made a strong technical design assessment on her weapon to make himself sound boring in comparison. However, it worked too well.

Ruby's eyes lit up and she smiled like a madwoman and practically gushed over him on being cool for understanding her weapon at first glance, leading a verbal fumble on Ruby's part.

"Do you like my scythe Sweetheart?" Ruby said without thinking ahead.

Scarlet kept this weird feeling of embarrassment inside, "Did you just call me Sweetheart?"

When Ruby heard him, she wanted to sink where she stood, "NO! I m-mean I'm sure you're a really nice g-guy and make someone happy and all..." And Ruby knew she dug herself a deeper hole. "Sweetheart! I call my Crescent Rose "Sweetheart"!"

Scarlet could practically feel the ribbing looks from his team; he ran a hand through his face.

"Thanks Rosebud, I won't hear the end of it from the monkey and blue haired noodle." Scarlet dead-panned and thumbs to the direction of Sun and Neptune.

Ruby felt a bit flushed, "I'm really sorry Scarlet!...Um was "Rosebud" supposed to be an insult? Cause it sounded kinda cute hehe."

'Just fantastic...' Scarlet mentally sighed.

After his and Ruby's first meeting, and the aforementioned ribbing from the rest of team SSSN, there was one thing left to do to keep  ** _everyone_**  from thinking they were a "thing"!

"Ruby Rose, I SWEAR YOU WILL FALL BEFORE MY WEAPON!"

"BRING IT ON SWEETHEART!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! YOU'RE IMPLYING SOMETHING ELSE BETWEEN US! WHICH WE'RE  **NOT**!"

"Is my trash-talking that bad?"

An unknown audience of Sun and Yang were looking on with amusement.

"I call dibs on being bestman." Sun said to Yang.

Yang grinned at what Sun was getting into, "Fine but you and Scarlet might have to meet my dad and uncle first."


	2. Out to Lunch (Wise Dragon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang can't help but get a bit hungry.

Yang holds out her hand, "Hi I'm Yang. Who might you be big guy?"

Sage gripped her hand to shake, "It's nice to meet you Yang, I'm Sage."

"Wow you definitely have a good grip there, do you use a heavy weapon?" Yang said, her tone lowered to sound suggestive.

Sage knew what she was implying decided not to indulge her, "I do not, although I regularly lift weights for conditioning stints."

"Yeah…" Yang replies, her eyes falling towards Sage's toned biceps. "I can tell those weights have paid off." She says under her breath, smirk appearing on her lips as she looks back up at his face.

Ruby looked over the two's exchange, and noticed her sister being less composed, "Yang you're drooling."

Sage smirked at the mention and gently rub his thumb on the corner of Yang's lips, wiping just a bit of her drool off.

"You had a little something there." Sage said with his own teasing tone, "If you haven't had lunch, we can go to the mess hall together."

Yang didn't waste time with the invitation and hooked her arm around his, "I haven't yet, so let's go and hopefully get to know each other."

Both of their team-mates just looked on either flabbergasted or rolling their eyes.


End file.
